


Trying not to stare (i'm not very good at it)

by singlebuthungry



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Derek Hale & Lydia Martin Friendship, First Kiss, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Pining Derek, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlebuthungry/pseuds/singlebuthungry
Summary: Derek is pining, Stiles is oblivious and Lydia is awesome, as always.





	Trying not to stare (i'm not very good at it)

**Author's Note:**

> I found this awesome page (750words.com) that kind of challenges you to write 750 words every day and keeps track of it telling you how long it took you and how many words per minute did you write among many other things which is the best for my author's block. 
> 
> I started today and I came up with this -hope you like it :)

Derek Hale had always tried not to stare. Whatever the situation, the place, the person or even the danger, he tried not to stare. Tried being the keyword. 

You see, the thing is, he could pretty much avoid staring at the dude that always did backflips in front of the mall no matter how amazing that looked to Derek, he even managed not to stare at babies in the bus that seemed to find his face totally amusing. 

But there was one thing. One person in particular. A boy. Stiles.

God, Stiles. With his honey-coloured eyes and moles like constellations, his pale skin and his pink lips that seemed soft as velvet. When Stiles was in the room Derek stared shamelessly and didn't even had the decency to feel ashamed of it. The boy's presence was intoxicating, there was some sort of aura surrounding him that made Derek unable to look away whenever the kid decided to do anything. 

It was a blessing and a curse. A blessing because the kid himself looked like an actual angel, with his way of always being there, whether it was to tell you to have a salad instead of a slice of pizza or to save your fucking life from a rogue alpha in the middle of a murder strike. A curse because he was distracting enough for Derek to need to stop doing whatever task he was in the middle of and just stare, making him look like an idiot. An idiot in love, yes, but an idiot nonetheless.

And it wasn't like Derek hadn't tried to make a move, but Stiles was just so fucking clueless and oblivious that it was impossible to subtly ask him on a date. Derek even thought that he was misreading the signs that the boy seemed to throw on his way, always flirting, calling him "big guy" and touching and talking about his muscles. In Derek's language that meant flirting. Maybe for Stiles wasn't like that.

The only thing that Derek could be sure of was that he had a huge crush on the boy and that meant he needed help.

So he called Lydia. It was the best option, really: Scott would freak out and leave and the rest of his friends would laugh at him. So yeah, Lydia. She was pretty chill during the entire conversation, while Derek talked and spit out everything that made him feel stupid, every single detail that kept him awake at night wondering, asking himself questions he didn't know the answers to, hoping -in vain- they would all answer themselves. 

Lydia gave him the best and yet the worst advise. "Just ask him out" she had said, "do it quickly, like ripping off a bandage, but not too fast, make yourself clear. Spell it for him. Just make sure he understands you. He will say yes, trust me."

And who was he to disobey her? So he decided to go for it and the next week, before they all came over to his loft to watch some movies and have pizza, he took a long shower, styled his hair, dressed up in his newest sweater and nicest pair of jeans and even applied some cologne that had a subtle masculine scent.

Scott wrinkled his nose when he walked through the door, Lydia smiled and patted him on the shoulder before making her way to her usual spot on the couch. Stiles, however -oh, Stiles, always so beautiful, mesmerising and genuinely stunning-, stopped at the door, staring at Derek -and wasn't that fucking ironic- and just stood there.

Derek, being stupid as always, stared back at him, their eyes dancing in their little own universe. It could be seen as silly from an outer perspective, maybe Scott wrinkled his nose again, who knows? The thing is: Derek wasn't gonna be the first one to break that spell that was surrounding the both of them, no way. So they just stood there, letting the cold air from the hallway slip in through the open door, not even noticing the chill on their legs.

Stiles opened his mouth, maybe to say something, but instead, he just licked his lips. And that was the final straw. Derek leaned in, taking Stiles' hand on his own and tugging so as to be even closer. The boy took a step forward and pressed his chest to Derek's, releasing his hand on the way and placing them both on the older boy's shoulders. Not breaking eye contact, Derek put his hands on Stiles' hips and, just like that, closed the gap between their mouths and finally, finally, kissed him. It wasn't like in the movies, he didn't feel butterflies in his stomach, nor bells or fireworks; he just felt that it was perfect, almost as if it was the right thing to do.

On the background he could hear Scott muttering a "what the actual fuck?" and the rest of their friends giggling like they knew this was coming.

They broke the kiss to breathe, and Stiles stared at him, lips red, cheeks flushed and eyes half closed, then Derek asked:

"Wanna go out someday? For dinner or..."

Stiles just kissed him again before he could finish the question. He took it as a yes.


End file.
